footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 Supercopa de España
| top_scorer = 9 players (1 goal each) | player = | goalkeeper = | fair_play = | prevseason = 2018 | nextseason = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 Supercopa de España was the 36th edition of the Supercopa de España, an annual football competition for clubs in the Spanish football league system that were successful in its major competitions in the preceding season. In February 2019, it was announced that the competition would be changed from a two-team format to four-teams, which would include a semi-final round. The semi-final round was played on 8 and 9 January 2020, and the final was held on 12 January, and there was no third-place game. The final was contested between Real Madrid and Atlético Madrid and was won by Real Madrid 4–1 on penalties, following a 0–0 draw after extra time, to win their 11th Supercopa de España title. Qualification The tournament featured both finalists from the 2018–19 Copa del Rey and the remaining highest ranked teams from the 2018–19 La Liga that had not already qualified through the cup final. Qualified teams The following four teams qualified for the tournament. Draw The draw was held on 11 November at the Royal Spanish Football Federation headquarters, in La Ciudad del Fútbol. There was no restriction in it. Matches All three matches were held in King Abdullah Sports City in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. Bracket | RD2-score1='0 (4) | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2=Atlético Madrid | RD2-score2=0 (1) }} Semi-finals | time = 22:00 | team1 = Valencia | score = 1–3 | report = Report | team2 = Real Madrid | goals1 = Parejo | goals2 = Kroos Isco Modrić | stadium = King Abdullah Sports City | location = Jeddah | attendance = 40,877 | referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Extremadura) }} ---- | time = 22:00 | team1 = Barcelona | score = 2–3 | report = Report | team2 = Atlético Madrid | goals1 = Messi Griezmann | goals2 = Koke Morata Correa | stadium = King Abdullah Sports City | location = Jeddah | attendance = 58,410 | referee = José Luis González González (Castile and León) }} Final | stadium = King Abdullah Sports City | city = Jeddah, Saudi Arabia | man_of_the_match1a = Federico Valverde | referee = José María Sánchez Martínez (Murcia) | attendance = 59,053 | weather = Clear 21 °C (70 °F) 35% humidity }} The final match was ended with a goalless draw after extra time. Real Madrid was down to 10 players after their midfielder, Federico Valverde, was sent off for tackling down Atlético striker, Álvaro Morata, in the 115th minute. In the penalty shoot-out, all Real Madrid players were able to score for his side, while Atlético's Saúl Ñíguez and Thomas Partey both missed their penalties. Real Madrid captain Sergio Ramos sent his opponent's goalkeeper Jan Oblak into wrong way to score the decisive penalty goal and secure the Supercopa de España title. |time = 21:00 |team1 = Real Madrid |score = 0–0 |aet = yes |report = Report |team2 = Atlético Madrid |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = King Abdullah Sports City, Jeddah |attendance = 59,053 |referee = José María Sánchez Martínez (Murcia) |penalties1 = Carvajal Rodrygo Modrić Ramos |penaltyscore = 4–1 |penalties2 = Saúl Partey Trippier }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018–19 La Liga *2018–19 Copa del Rey Category:2019–20 in Spanish football cups 2019